Anger Kiss, Harry and Draco
by Light-Devil
Summary: Basically, a little DracoXHarry making out. Do enjoy.


Their gazes smouldered. It was like electricity flying through the air. The hate they had for each other was a blanket smothering them in heat. Harry felt his heart quicken, thrilled, but also frightened, and his breathing became erratic. Draco's eyes narrowed, becoming slits with his silver irises just showing through.

"Why don't I just say it?"

Harry clenched his jaw, silent, his stare communicating everything he thought didn't need to be said.

Draco's fist clenched by his sides as his body visibly tensed, "I'm going to say it, whether you want to admit it or not."

Harry's green eyes widened slightly as he took a threatening step forward, edging closer until he was face to face with Draco. A bead of sweat travelled down his left cheek. Their breathing, contrasting, was the only thing that could be heard in the room. When Harry spoke his voice grated from his mouth like nails against a chalkboard, "Admit what?"

Draco's movement was quick, so fast that Harry couldn't react. He grabbed Harry's right hand and gripped it tightly, twisting it up and pinning it to the wall. Harry's brunette hair splayed over his face as his back slammed against the wall which Harry only acknowledged with a hiss. Draco's other hand snaked out to snatch Harry's left hand which he then lifted to the pinned hand and joined its pair there, which left one of Draco's hands free.

Harry's mouth twisted into a grimace, "What are you going to do to me? Beat me up?"

Draco laughed; a hollow sound that reverberated with anger, "You think that's what I want?"

Harry struggled momentarily, wiggling against Draco's vice-like grip. His grasp only tightened further. A lock of his brunette hair rested annoyingly on his nose, itching it like mad. After realising that he couldn't move at all, he blew a puff of air up and the lock floated up, but flopped back down. For some reason or another Draco found it amusing and he chuckled.

Harry hocked up a loogie and spat it at Draco, but it backfired by being horribly formed and not at all flying straight. It left his mouth with a sticky trail behind and fell unproductively onto his own shirt. Draco smirked and edged his body closer, "What was that?"

Harry sneered and then licked at his lips in an attempt to tidy himself. Draco watched him and Harry grew uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that he realised their mid-drifts were touching because their shirts had ridden up from their previous physical actions.

Harry began to become increasingly aware of Draco's heat, started to panic and bucked against the wall, "Let me go!"

Draco only smiled and used his own body to press Harry tightly against the wall. He moved his face directly in front of Harry's, "But it's finally working."

Harry's face grew red and he was forced to look away. His voice was less angry, more confused and a little bit hoarse, "What is?"

Draco closed his eyes and pushed his cheek against Harry's and inhaled. He whispered breathlessly into Harry's ear, the wind tickling giving Harry goosebumps, "Something very important."

Harry sharply angled his face away from Draco and took a deep breath to contain his current emotions, "What are you doing?"

Draco opened his ocean grey eyes and focused them onto Harry's green ones, "This."

Once again Draco moved too fast for Harry to react. Draco whipped his face up and jammed his lips against Harry, biting violently at his bottom lip. Harry, shocked, didn't do what his brain wanted him to, which was head butt the douche, and instead moaned and kissed Draco just as vigorously back.

Draco, slightly surprised, smirked through their kiss and let go of his grip on Harry's arm to run his fingers through his victim's hair. Harry's lips bled from Draco's bite, but he was ignoring all danger signs now and he wrapped his arms around Draco's lithe body, raking his nails down his back. Draco groaned, low and animalistic.

When the nails ripped through his shirt and scratched at his flesh, Draco arched his back in pleasure grinding his hips into Harry's. Their teeth gnashed against each other and Draco darted his tongue in. Harry met him with kind.

They were completely into each other when, for a moment, Draco pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva between their two mouths, and just stared. Harry's breath was heavy, his eyes were glazed over with passion and his lips were wet with saliva and blood. The heady look in his eyes said, "_More"._ When he spoke, his voice was low and hoarse with lust, "What do you think you're doing?"

Draco smirked as he cupped Harry's ass with his right hand, "Taking in the view."

Harry snarled and dug his fingernails into Draco's back, drawing blood, "Come here and kiss me again."

Draco licked his lips slowly, breaking the saliva line, and achingly slow grinded his hips against Harry's. Harry suppressed a desire-filled moan, and pleaded, "I want you to kiss me."

The green eyed teenager ran his hands leisurely up Harry's back and rested them on his shoulders. Harry stared hungrily at Draco and as Draco leaned in to kiss Harry he whispered, "I got you to admit it."

Harry stuck his nails into his previously inflicted wounds and pulled Draco closer to kiss him more thoroughly.


End file.
